Mario in Middle School
by SMLuigiGwen
Summary: Sarah and Zoe are normal girls that go to Hamilton Middle School. Two new kids arive and they both have a crush on one. What happens when Zoe turns into Mario and Bowser comes to dostroy her?


**Hey guys! I just wanted to say I worked on this story with MarioYoshiZW! Our stories are a little different though so I would recommend reading both! I will try to write as much as I can, but I have school and other activities, so the next chapter will come out sometime soon! Thanks for reading this story!**

It was a normal day at Hamilton Middle School. Or so I thought. You know those times when your friend changes? Well this is one of those stories but on whole a different level.

Chapter 1 The New Kids

Sarah

We just started the second quarter, and winter was on its way. It was a cool brisk morning as I looked out my bedroom window. There was frost on the ground, but it wasn't snow. Dang it, I thought, why can't it snow already? I loved winter. The white snow on the ground, watching movies while eating popcorn and drinking hot chocolate or apple cider, snow days with no school. Winter was the best. But today was a Monday. A school day. The beginning of the week. Great, 5 days counting today, until the weekend. I got dressed and checked the time. 6:12, not that bad. I ran to the kitchen and heated up some blueberry pancakes from last night. When I was done eating I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb out my hair. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and I went back to my room to grab my binder, book and phone. I put those all in my backpack, and slipped into my shoes and coat.

"Mom, I'm ready to go." I yelled so she could hear me. My mom was in her bedroom getting shoes. My mom has short brown hair and sky blue eyes. So does the rest of my family. I was adopted though, so I have brown eyes. Which I like being unique from the rest of my family. She came out to the front door and put her shoes on.

"Where are you going mom?"

"Oh I have to drop off your dad at work, because his car is at the rental place for hail damage." She said non enthusiastically. My dad is bald with blue eyes that are lighter than my moms.

"Oh right." I said. Two days ago, my dad was at work, and his car was parked outside. All of a sudden, it started raining really hard, and hail the size of golfballs came crashing down. His car had a lot of dents in it. Hopefully they can get it fixed up.

"Well Zoe is here so I have to go. Love you mom, bye." I said.

"Love you too," my mom said. I hugged her and headed out the door.

In my driveway was Zoe's dads car. He owns a standard minivan, which in the back was Zoe waving at me and her little brother Theo who is 9 and goes to Randall Elementary. Zoe has long blonde hair that was tied into pigtails, and brown eyes. She is just a few inches shorter than me. We honestly look like sisters, but we aren't. Her little brother Theo has short brown hair and brown eyes like Zoe's. Zoe's dad has brown hair that connects to his brown beard. He also has brown eyes. Zoe picked me up every day, because my mom and dad both work in the morning. My mom's a doctor and my dad's an accountant. They both leave in the morning so Zoe picks me up, and we ride the bus home together. She lives 10 minutes away from me so we get to see each other often. She is my best friend, and has been since 6th grade, although we are only in 7th grade. But it feels like I've known her for forever. I hopped in the car, and we drove to school.

The new sign they put up this year that says, Velma Hamilton Middle School: Home Of The Hawks is already wearing out. The paints a little faded, and somebody already vandalised it.

Zoe's dad dropped me and Zoe off every day right next to that sign. From there we walk on the sidewalk to the steps that go down under the glass breezeway. We go to door 10 and wait for them to open the doors at 7:20. Once they open the doors, me and Zoe say goodbye and go to our lockers. Her locker is down by the art room, locker 20. My locker is up by door 11, locker 140.

I took down my chair, got my chromebook, and set my binder down in my homeroom class which was Ms.Nelson's class. Ms.Nelson has dirty blonde shoulder length hair that is curled inward at the ends. Ms.Nelson has light blue eyes. I had her for 7th hour too, which was geography. Every person has their homeroom teacher for their last hour, because we needed to return our chromebooks into the cart, and plug them in to charge for tomorrow or leave them there for the weekend. We weren't aloud to take them home. We have chromebooks because our school only has a few computer carts and that was a hassle because teachers had to schedule when they get to use it, so it was easier to give everyone their own.

Everyone in school hated geography. And when I say everyone I mean everyone. I was not so lucky to get a geography teacher as a homeroom teacher.

Zoe is lucky though, she has Mr. Long as a homeroom teacher. Mr. Long has brownish whitish hair that connects to a same colored beard. He has blue eyes. He is one of the science teachers at Hamilton, and he is really cool and really nice. We get to do a lot of fun things in his class, like burn cheeseballs, create glucose molecules out of dots and toothpicks, watch national geographic movies, he even shot powdered sugar into a blowtorch once, and the fire spread through the air, just to name a few. I loved his class.

The warning bell would ring at 7:33, and it was only 7:25 so I had some time to play fireboy and watergirl with Sam. Sam is me and Zoe's other best friend, she is really nice and easy to get along with. She loves horses, and can be silly and funny, which sometimes gets a little carried away but she is still really fun to be around. Sam has light brown hair which is an inch longer than shoulder length, which she wore down today, with no headband. She has blue eyes, and freckles that cover her face.

I walked into Mr.Long's room, and sat on the table next to Sam. I honestly think Mr.Long doesn't believe in chairs, because we sit on tables, sometimes. I like it though.

Next to her was Zoe, who was drawing Mario on a sheet of paper. Zoe is obsessed with Mario, and because of her I kind of am. On the other side of me was Abby and Olivia, they were twins that I have known since kindergarten. They are one of my closests friends and even though they're twins, I can tell them apart, and they act differently too.

Abby, the twin that I am closer with has dirty blond hair that was tied in a ponytail. She has soft blue eyes and is really sweet. She has a big heart.

Olivia had dirty blonde hair also, which she had down, and had a headband in. She has blue eyes that are a little bit darker than Abby's. We like to joke about Olivia's ego in our friend group because she has a big one. She is fine with it though, and she laughs with us too. She can be a little intimidating, but once you get to know her, she is really sweet and cares about her friends.

Sam and I were stuck on level 11 in the light temple last week on Friday. We figured it out and kept going. A few minutes later our other friend Amelie came in the room. Amelie has shoulder length brown hair, held back by a flower headband. Her hair used to be down her whole back in elementary school . Amelie is the shortest in the group, and we normally make jokes about it. But she's fine because she makes jokes about me and Zoe, because I'm the tallest in the group and Zoe's the second tallest. We kept playing our game and in walked Xander. Xander had half of his head shaved, and the other half was long brown hair. He had brown eyes. He has a crush on Zoe, Zoe however doesn't like Xander in that way. He is friends with Dani who is super annoying. He walked in the doorway staring at Zoe. Zoe ignored the fact that he was staring at her and continued drawing Mario riding Yoshi; she finished drawing just Mario. Then someone that I've never seen walked in the doorway and went straight to Mr. Long. He finished talking with him and Mr. Long pointed at a table for him to sit at. I always like welcoming new students so this should be interesting. My whole friend group noticed what I was looking at.

"Who is that?" Amelie whispered so he wouldn't hear her.

"I don't know, I'll be right back." I said. I walked towards the boy and stood at the table. He watched me come over with a surprised expression on his face.

"Hi I'm Sarah, what's your name?" I asked kindly.

"My names Caleb." He said kindly back. He had short brown hair with soft blue eyes, and was wearing black sweatpants, a red t-shirt, and black and white nike shoes.

"Please to meet you, so you new here?" I asked. I could tell my whole friend group was trying to listen in on our conversation, but trying not to look directly at us, to seem weird.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Minnesota." He said a little nervous. Wisconsin doesn't really like Minnesota for sports, but just people is fine.

"That's cool, let me introduce you to my friends!" I said, trying to be friendly.

"Okay," he said nervously.

I get it. Meeting new people is hard but you'll find friends eventually. I thought.

"Guys, this is Caleb. Caleb this is Abby, Amelie, Olivia, Sam and Zoe."

"Hello." He said. He was looking at only one person and that was Zoe. Zoe stared back at him, I wondered what she was thinking about.

Zoe

The new kid was standing there as Sarah said our names and pointed to us. When she said my name I blushed. Wait, did I have a crush on the new guy? I mean he was kind of cute. He looked a little like Mario too. We met each other's gaze and stared at each other for what seemed the longest time. I could see Xander out of the corner of my eye getting jealous. Whatever Xander, I thought. It's never gonna happen.

Then the warning bell rang and Sarah picks up her computer and yells bye to everyone as she sprints out the door. She was really fast but I was faster. I looked at her who was half out the door looking at me and waving. She's my best friend, what do you expect? The final bell ring and we all sat on tables waiting for Mr. Long to give us directions.

"Ok class," he said, "We have a new student today, so everyone get in a circle in the middle of the room." We all hopped off the tables and did so.

"Ok I'll start, my name is Mr. Long and I love teaching these rowdy seventh graders." We giggled at Mr. Long. So did Caleb. I think he's getting more comfortable, I thought. We went around the circle and when it got to my turn I said, "I'm Zoe and I like to draw Mario characters." My cheeks turned a little red but nobody noticed.

When it got around to Caleb's turn he said, "I'm Caleb and I moved here from Minnesota." Everybody looked at him. I saw him become embarrassed. His cheeks turned red, and he sighed. The next person went and he returned back to normal.

We finished going all the way around the circle, and the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door for Language Arts.

Sarah

I ran into my class and to my surprise was Caleb standing there. Wait, he has a different shirt on. He had on a green t-shirt with black jeans and black and white nike shoes. He looked a little bit like Luigi. I walked towards him and said,

"Hi I'm Sarah what's your name?"

"My name is Finn." He said with a smile. My cheeks got red when he smiled. He had the same brown hair as Caleb, and the same soft blue eyes, but his had golden sparkles in them. Did I have a crush on the new kid? He was kind of cute, and sort of looks like Luigi. Maybe I did.

"Do you have a twin brother named Caleb?" I asked thinking it was true.

"Yeah, I do, I have one class with him though, so that might confuse the teacher." He said laughing.

"Yeah, what class is it?" I asked giggling a little.

"Um…" He pulled out his schedule out of his pocket.

"3rd hour Spanish with Ms.Hepler."

"Cool, I have that class with you." I said.

"Oh cool."

Ms.Nelson came in the room and we all returned to our seats. Finn went up to Ms.Nelson to ask where he would sit. She pointed to my table because we were the only table with three people. He sat down in the seat right next to me. My cheeks turned red. I tried to hide it by turning away, but then Ms.Nelson said, "So class we have a new student today. This is Finn Winhart. Finn why don't you stand up, and say some things about yourself."

"Ok." He said. He stood up and started talking.

"I'm Finn, and I have a twin brother named Caleb, who also is going to this school. I moved here from Minnesota and I love to play hockey and baseball." When he said Minnesota, everyone went quiet. He sat back down looking a little embarrassed. Ms. Nelson broke the silence.

"So where did you used to live in Minnesota?"

"Saint Paul." He said nervously.

"Ah, the capitol." Ms. Nelson said.

"Well everyone talk for a few minutes before the bell rings."

I looked at Finn who's cheeks were red. I guess he was really embarrassed for saying he used to live in Minnesota. I thought. When you're from Minnesota and you move to Wisconsin, no one's gonna like you if you support the Golden Gophers. Wisconsin and Minnesota are enemies, they hate each other. At least sports wise. But he seemed really nice, and I'm not going to base off where he used to live to be friends with him or not. He looked at me and his cheeks got even more red. My cheeks turned pink and we looked at each other for what seen the longest time. Then I broke the silence.

"So, are you a Golden Gophers fan?" I asked.

"To be honest, I'm more of a Wisconsin type of guy. Yes, I love Minnesota, but Wisconsin is what I have loved ever since I was little. My dad moved to Minnesota when he was 18 for college, from Wisconsin, but to this day he still loves Wisconsin. So I learned to love it from him. And now we're here in Wisconsin." He said.

"Wow that's an incredible story." I said amazed. I have never met anyone from Minnesota that loves Wisconsin. But now I have.

"Yeah but my brother hates me because of it." He said looking annoyed.

"Caleb?" I asked.

"Yeah, he hates Wisconsin. When we figured out that we were moving here, I was so excited. He, on the other hand, was not. He ran away. We found him two days later in an alley."

"Wow he must hate going to this school then." I said surprised at how much Caleb hates Wisconsin.

"Yeah, he's lightened up a little bit not that much." Said Finn a little sad now. I can tell he loves his brother, and wants him to be happy.

Then the bell rang.

"What's your first class?" I asked.

"Math with Ms.Unmacht. Could you show me where that is?" He asked.

"Sure, actually that's the same class I have first hour, it's right next door, come on."

We walked out the door to Ms. Unmacht's room. I sat down in my assigned seat and he went up to the teacher to introduce himself and ask where he sits. Ms. Unmacht pointed to the table right next to mine, and he took his seat.


End file.
